The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data generating device and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing an embroidery data generating program.
In related art, a sewing machine is known on which a cutting needle is mounted in place of a sewing needle. The cutting needle is a rod-like member that is provided with a sharp cutting edge on its leading end. The sewing machine causes the cutting needle to move up and down by a same operation as when performing sewing, and repeatedly pierces a work cloth with the cutting needle. In this manner, the sewing machine cuts warp threads (vertical threads) and weft threads (horizontal threads) of the work cloth. At the same time, the sewing machine causes an embroidery frame that holds the work cloth to move. By doing this, the sewing machine can form a hole of a specific shape and cuts in the work cloth.
An example of a known pattern generating method will be explained below. Cutter blades (corresponding to cutting needles) are mounted on a plurality of needle bars of a multi-needle sewing machine. After forming a hole in a work cloth, this multi-needle sewing machine performs overcasting on the peripheral edge of the hole. In this pattern generating method, by changing a shape of the hole that is opened in the work cloth and also finishing the hole by overcasting the peripheral edge of the hole, it is possible to form a beautiful pattern hole in a fabric.